Love
by Romanica
Summary: ...At that moment, I understood the importance of saying in time: "I LOVE YOU" and to give our loved ones the time that they deserve... A touching story that leaves you in wonder. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own ANYTHING. Mai Hime belongs to Sunrise and Bandai Entertainment. I don't make any profit from this nor become famous.

Author Note: Refer to the end of the story.

* * *

Everything started on a cool autumn evening. I was helping Shizuru cleaning up after dinner and discussing on what to do for our up-coming 5th year anniversary. I proposed of going away for a trip on the weekend but she had a different idea. My wife wanted me to take another woman out to dinner and a movie. She said, "I love you, but I know this other woman loves you and would love to spend some time with you."

The other woman that my wife wanted me to visit was my MOTHER, who has been divorced for 20 years, but the demands of my education and work had made it possible to visit her only occasionally. That night I called to invite her to go out for dinner and a movie.

"What's wrong, are you well?" she asked.

My mother is the type of woman who suspects that a late night call or a surprise invitation is a sign of bad news. "I thought that it would be pleasant to spend some time with you," I responded. "Just the two of us."

She thought about it for a moment, and then said, "I would like that very much."

* * *

That Friday after work, as I drove over to pick her up I was a bit nervous. When I arrived at her house, I noticed that she, too, seemed to be nervous about our date. She waited in the door with her coat on. She had curled her hair and was wearing the dress that I had bought for her after receiving my first pay cheque a few years back. She smiled from a face that was as radiant as an angel's. "I told my friends that I was going to go out with my daughter, and they were impressed," she said, as she got into the car. "They can't wait to hear about our meeting."

We went to a restaurant that, although not elegant, was very nice and cozy. My mother took my arm as if she were the First Lady. After we sat down, I had to read the menu. Her eyes could only read large print due to a car accident. Half way through the entries, I lifted my eyes and saw Mom sitting there staring at me. A nostalgic smile was on her lips. "It was I who used to have to read the menu when you were small," she said.

"Then it's time that you relax and let me return the favor," I responded.

During the dinner, we had an agreeable conversation – nothing extraordinary but catching up on recent events of each other's life. She asked about Shizuru and if I still got possessive when being away from her for a long time. I couldn't help but blushed. She decided to interpret my flustered state as a yes. We talked so much that we missed the movie. As we arrived at her house later, she said, "I'll go out with you again, but only if you let me invite you." I agreed.

"How was your dinner date?" asked my wife when I got home.

"Very nice. Much more so than I could have imagined," I answered. As she put my coat away, I hugged her from behind and gave a squeeze. This still felt so nice even after many years being together and relishing many forms of intimate contacts.

"Natsuki…" She turned around and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for reminding me about our mother. If it weren't for you, I doubt I could have such a wonderful dinner with mom." I murmured, kissing her forehead, her nose and her cherry lips.

"Ara, Natsuki has been away from me for a whole day. I miss her and I think she deserves a reward for being such a good daughter". Shizuru suddenly picked me up bridal style and headed upstairs. I could do nothing but held on to her for dear life. My face started to heat up quickly when I realized our destination, the master bedroom.

"Idiot…" All I remembered was hearing a chuckle and the sound of the closing door before losing myself in a heated passion. That night, it felt like our first time all over again and the only witness was the full moon in the dark starry night.

* * *

A few days later, my mother died of a car accident. The driver was drunk and ran over a red light, hitting my mom in process. It happened so suddenly that I didn't have a chance to do anything for her. Sometime later, I received an envelope with a copy of a restaurant receipt from the same place mother and I had dined. An attached note said: "I paid this bill in advance. I wasn't sure that I could be there; but nevertheless, I paid for two plates – one for you and the other for your wife. You will never know what that night meant for me. I love you, my dear daughter."

At that moment, I understood the importance of saying in time: "I LOVE YOU" and to give our loved ones the time that they deserve. Nothing in life is more important than your family. Give them the time they deserve, because these things cannot be put off till "some other time."

* * *

_Author Note_: **I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY!** This story was actually a modified version of "A Date with Mom", a chain mail I got from a friend. I don't know how many people have heard/read this story so I decided to make a Shizuru/Natsuki version of it. I would like to share this touching lesson with as many people as I can.

After searching for the original author of this story for hours, the only thing I knew was the story first appearance as an Internet newsgroup post in November 2005. Also, rumour says that it could also be a shortened version of a story "That 'Other Woman' in My Life". However, it wasn't confirmed.

I hope the morale manages to come across the readers as well as the short lovely moments between Natsuki and Shizuru.


End file.
